shipped by yamcha
by lesleytonyb
Summary: Yamcha has been working out with Goku a lot recently, but today he seems kinda jittery. what could have put the usually easy going fool on edge like this? this is a short little thing I did. its supposed to be funny and there is NO SMUT in it, can you believe it? hope you enjoy it xlxl


Promt #23, shipped by Yamcha

I stroll to the gym, enjoying the heat of the late afternoon sun on my face, it's a beautiful day and I'm early so I have time to enjoy it. Besides, it's not like Goku is gonna be on time, is it? Even if I'm ten minutes late I still usually have to wait for him. Seems that today is different though, I round the corner and see him leant up against the wall outside the gym. He is easy to spot in his bright orange get up, he stands out like a sore thumb. Not that he notices though, he is completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Hey, what have you done with the real Goku? He would never be here this early," I joke with him and he flashes me that trademark cheesy grin of his.

"Hey Yamcha, my training got cut short so I'm here," He gestures to himself and smiles even wider.

"I see that, why'd your training get cut short?" I ask, curious, I didn't even know he was training this morning before he came here. He looks a little uncomfortable, and… Is he blushing? What could be making him act so strange? He changes the subject and immediately I know something is up.

"Wow, you look good Yamcha have you been working out without me?" He stutters nervously. Without waiting for me to answer he giggles sheepishly and walks into the gym. This seems kinda juicy, I wonder what he is so embarrassed about. After our workout, I'm gonna try my best to pry the truth out of him.

We hit the weights hard, well, I do at least. Goku always matches my weight which I know must feel like lifting a feather to him but he pretends he is putting effort into it. Of course, I know he is pretending but I still appreciate him doing that, he's a good friend. We work out for a couple of hours, chatting and laughing about all sorts of stuff. It's nice meeting up with him a couple of times a week just to work out, it was never doable before but since him and chichi broke up he has a lot more time on his hands.

"You wanna go eat?" I suggest. His face lights up at the mention of food, as always.

"Hell yeah," He cries, jumping up and throwing his super heavy dumbbell across the room like it was a sheet of paper.

"Careful Goku, you're lucky that didn't hit anyone," I scold him.

"Oops, my bad, sorry guys," He shouts across the gym to all the incredulous looking bodybuilders who just saw him throw their personal best weight like a frisbee.

Across the street is a burger bar, they do good coffee and their food comes in large portions so Goku will be pleased, he will only have to order ten portions instead of twenty, the guy can eat. We sit opposite each other in the little booth and wait for his food to come, I'm not really hungry so I've just get a coffee.

"So, Goku, what happened with your training this morning. You seemed a little jittery about it." I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, ha-ha, you noticed that, did you?" He stammers, scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish again.

"I just kind of messed up a bit is all, no big deal," He explains and averts his eyes.

"What did you do? How can you mess up training?" I ask, even more intrigued now.

"I didn't exactly mess up training, we had stopped for a lunch break..."

"We?" I interrupt, wondering who he was training with.

"Me and Vegeta, we always spar together, that bit was fine he was on top form today, nearly beat me. We had stopped to eat this yummy rice he brought with him, he cooked it himself. It was so good, I finished mine so fast. I looked at Vegeta and he had finished his too, but, he had a little bit on his face, I wasn't thinking and I kinda…"He trails off, his face bright red, he looks totally mortified.

"You kinda what?" I prompt.

"Ileanedinandlickeditoffhisface..." He mumbles almost incoherently, his head in his hands.

"You what?"

"I licked his face alright, I wasn't thinking, I just leaned in and licked the rice right off his face, it was so yummy," He shouts causing a few people to turn and look at us. I try so hard to contain my howling laughter, but I can't. I laugh so loud that the whole place turns to look at us.

"Hahaha, you licked Vegeta's face!"

"Yep, you don't need to rub it in," He grumps, not looking at all amused by my outburst.

"What did he do?"

"It was weird, I expected him to punch me," He muses.

"Wait… He didn't punch you? You licked his face and he didn't punch you?" I'm not sure I even believe that.

"No, at first he looked at me with these eyes," He half closes his eyes and stares at me through long lashes, a perfect pout on his lips, it's a hot, smouldering look, really sexy.

"Vegeta looked at you like that?" I ask skeptically.

"Yep, then he moved real close and looked right in my eye balls," He continues.

"What did he say?" I ask still not quite believing what I was hearing.

"He said in this weird purry voice, 'Kakarot I didn't know you felt like that', and then he moved even closer to me and done his lips like this," He pouts even more. I blink a few times trying to register what Goku is telling me.

"Then what?" I cry impatiently, anticipating a kiss, I'm on the edge of my seat.

"I told him I thought he knew how much I liked rice, and he looked real cross and was all like, 'Rice?', and I said that's why I licked it of his face. He looked even _more_ cross then and I thought he would slap me for sure and call me a Baka, but he just said, 'Oh f-word you Kakarot, why do you always have to make me look like a fool', and he flew away super-fast," He shrugs his shoulders and looks sad. He honestly has no idea what happened today, or why Vegeta is upset with him, he is so hopeless.

I can't believe Vegeta thought Goku was coming onto him, and he wanted it. I'm shocked but when I think about it, it does make perfect sense. They have both been single for a while now, they are the last two of their race, they know each other so well and they would make a hella hot couple.

"You don't get it, do you?" I ask.

"No, I have no idea why he was so cross with me. It was really good rice," He looks so upset and innocent, he is really sweet, I don't blame Vegeta for wanting him. If I was a single man I might even want him myself.

"Goku, Vegeta likes you," I explain.

"Well I would hope so, we've been friends for a real long time now."

"No, I mean he _likes_ you. He fancies you. He wants to be more than your friend," I try to explain it as simply as I can so this dumbass can understand.

"Don't be a numpty Yamcha, of course Vegeta doesn't fancy me. Why would he?" Goku objects, blushing again.

"Trust me, he does. When you licked his face, he thought you did it 'cause you liked him too, that's why he was so upset when he found out you didn't want him, you just wanted rice," I feel as though I am talking to a child.

"That can't be true, Vegeta is way too smart and proud and… Cute to be into me."

"Cute...? You find Vegeta cute?"

"Yeah, in an angry little ball of fury kinda way, he's pretty cute."

"Oh wow! You like him too," I exclaim.

"Vegeta? no way, I mean yes he is really strong and kinda sexy and the only one who can give me a challen-… Oh, my God. I do like him."

"Goku, you should go for it, you guys would be perfect together. It's like you were made for each other. He is so angry and you are so calm, he's so short and you're so tall, he's so smart and you're… Well, you're so Goku. You're the perfect balance. You two should totally get together."

"Stop it Yamcha, I already told you, there's no chance that Vegeta likes me like that," He looks across the restaurant with a dreamy yet sad expression on his face.

I think for a moment; how can I help my old friend out on this? There must be some way I can convince Vegeta to declare his feelings for Goku. Talking to him is out of the question, he is far too proud to tell Goku he likes him unless he absolutely must. An idea pops into my mind, I will probably end up with a nasty bruise but if it gets these two together it will be well worth it.

"Goku, do you trust me?" I ask.

"Sure Yamcha, why?"

"Don't ask any questions, just text Vegeta and tell him to meet you here."

"He won't come after what happened today."

"Trust me, he will come," I assure him. I just hope my plan works now. Goku looks totally confused but he pulls his phone out regardless and concentrates as he types away.

"Done," He tells me pushing his phone back into his pocket.

"If he does come, what will you say to him?" He asks suspiciously.

"You'll see."

After only a few minutes Vegeta strolls into the place. He was quicker than I expected, he must have been really keen to see Goku. His eyes immediately seek him out and I notice his shoulders slump slightly as he sees he is not alone.

I still can't believe what I am about to do, Goku had better thank me for this later. I reach across the table, taking Goku's face gently between my hands and kissing him deeply, lovingly, like I really mean it, holding it long enough that I am sure Vegeta has seen us.

I wait for the blow to come, he doesn't keep me in suspense for long. I hurtle backwards crashing into the wall and landing in a heap on the ground.

"Keep your filthy little hands off my Kakarot," He yells holding onto Goku defensively as though I might try to steal him, and giving me a death glare.

"Weaklings like you have no place touching this perfect face, were leaving, Kakarot," He snarls as he drags Goku away. Goku looks back at me with a flustered but happy expression on his face. I give him a thumb up.

"Thanks," He mouths to me before he is pulled out of sight.

I pick myself up off the floor and silently congratulate myself on a job well done. I sit back at the little table just in time for the waitress to bring over ten cheeseburgers with fries. I better call Tien, there's no way I will get through all this alone.


End file.
